Beca's Hidden Musical Talent
by ladyYamato09
Summary: Chloe and Aubrey discovers Beca's Hidden Musical Talent. Each Chapter will be a different Story it maybe a Bechloe, Mitchsen or Triple Treble. AU. Just Try it Please!
1. Candy Store

**Beca's Hidden Musical Talent**

**by:ladyYamato**

**Hey guys so this is my first Pitch Perfect Fanfic so pleasse be gentle. and i have decided that i will not stick to Bechloe only so probably the next chapters will be Mitchsen or Triple Treble, totally depends on my mood. and just to be clear this are all one shots and AU. **

* * *

><p>To say that Chloe was having a bad day was an understatement; her day had gone from bad to worst. She woke up late since her said alarm clock hadn't gone off for reasons she doesn't know why; someone had spilled coffee on her, thankfully it wasn't that hot. She failed one of her exams since she didn't have much time left to finish it for coming in late. And most of all no one is there to comfort her since her girlfriend was away visiting her mom in New York.<p>

Chloe sigh as she continues to walk back to her apartment which she shared with Beca. "This day couldn't get any worse."

And as she said that the sky started to darken as rain came pouring down and had soak her from head to toe right away. "Of course! Just what I needed!" she said sarcastically.

The moment she got home she went straight to the bathroom to take a shower and relax in the tub to get all the negative energy away.

After an hour or so she went to the living room and sat on the couch calling for some pizza to be delivered for she didn't have much energy to cook for herself.

As she was watching some show she heard her phone ringing in their bedroom. She bolted right away as she knows who would be calling her for because the ring tone was Titanium: it means it was Beca.

"Hey Chlo!"

"Hey Becs!" Beca noticing that her usually cheerful girlfriend was a little off.

"Hey, what's wrong chloe?"

"Nothing, I just miss you so much."

"I miss you too baby" hearing this from her badass girlfriend made her smile a little.

"When are you coming home? I really need a hug from you right now." She was crying by now remembering her bad day and how she really misses her girlfriend.

"Chloe are you crying? Baby, please don't cry. I'm coming home tomorrow remember."

Chloe just nodded remembering that Beca couldn't see her right now. "okay" Chloe replied weakly, there was a long pause just listening to each other's breathing.

"Do you want me to sing something for you?" with this said Chloe smiled wider, she loves hearing her girlfriends voice. A simple yes was her only reply. But before Beca could start singing there was a knock on her door.

"Can you hold on for a moment babe? I think it's the pizza that I ordered."

"Yeah sure, take your time Chlo" as Chloe was headed to the door.

"Hey chlo, why don't we just Skype? That way we could see each other."

"Alright Becs, I'll just get the pizza then log in right away."

"Kay, see you soon Chlo." With that said Beca had hang up the phone.

After Chloe had paid for the pizza, she went back to her room and log in right away in Skype. Seeing that Beca was already online as she was about to click on Beca's name there was an incoming video call. Smiling as she sees it was Beca and accepting the call.

Her smiled went wider as she sees her girlfriend grinning at her. "There's my beautiful girlfriend."

She giggled. "Hey shorty"

"I hate you right now Beale, and here I was about to sing something to cheer you up, I'm really doubting my decisions right now."

"I was only kidding babe, and besides you love me so much that you couldn't even hate me."

Beca raise a brow at this then smiled softly at her girlfriend. "Your right I do love you so much, more than you ever know."

Chloe's heart swelled at this. "I love you too so much Becs!"

"All right then enough of this sappiness it's killing my badass image." Beca smirked, Chloe just giggled.

Before Chloe could reply she saw Beca stood up and was now out of view from the cam. When Beca came back she was holding a guitar in her hands.

"I didn't know you could play the guitar Becs?" Chloe was really surprise she didn't even know her girlfriend owns one.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me Beale." Beca just smirked at her girlfriends surprise expression.

Chloe was rolled her eyes which has become a hobbit of hers that she had picked up from Beca.

While Chloe was rolling her eyes Beca started strumming the guitar to start the song she was going to sing.

_I can't wait another night to see you_  
><em>Gotta satisfy my sweet tooth<em>  
><em>A little like reeses fallin' into pieces<em>  
><em>Tell me there's a way to do this<em>  
><em>I just wanna kiss your hot lips<em>  
><em>Girl you make me melt like chocolate<em>  
><em>Jaw breaker you got the kiss that I wanna savour<em>

_Oh Oh Oh Oh_  
><em>Life saver you're my life saver<em>  
><em>Oh Oh Oh Oh<em>  
><em>You got the love with the thousand flavours<em>

_Oh Oh Oh Oh and I really want more Oh Oh Oh Oh_  
><em>I know your love is such a sugar rush and I can never get enough<em>  
><em>I'm like Oh Oh Oh Oh and I really want more Oh Oh Oh Oh<em>  
><em>Yeah honey you're the sweetest thing I've ever seen before<em>  
><em>I'm like a kid in a candy store<em>

_Baby I'm love sick_  
><em>I just gotta get my next fix<em>  
><em>Pour a little sugar on this<em>  
><em>Heart breaker<em>  
><em>You be the dough and I'll be the baker<em>  
><em>Mr. Christie never knew<em>  
><em>A recipe as hot as you<em>  
><em>You're Rihanna I'm Eminem<em>  
><em>Melts in your mouth, not in your hands<em>

_Oh Oh Oh Oh_  
><em>Life saver you're my life saver<em>  
><em>Oh Oh Oh Oh<em>  
><em>You got the love, you got the good flavour<em>

_Oh Oh Oh Oh and I really want more Oh Oh Oh Oh_  
><em>I know your love is such a sugar rush and I can never get enough<em>  
><em>I'm like Oh Oh Oh Oh and I really want more Oh Oh Oh Oh<em>  
><em>Yeah honey you're the sweetest thing I've ever seen before<em>  
><em>I'm like a kid in a candy store<em>

_How you doin' sugar_  
><em>You're sweeter than dessert nice to meet you<em>  
><em>The name is Ish, I'll admit it I gotta sweet tooth<em>  
><em>But that's ight, I promise that I won't bite<em>  
><em>Girl, unless that's something that you're into<em>  
><em>I'm playin', I'm sayin' you're with it in the song<em>  
><em>And there ain't no competition<em>  
><em>You're in a league of your own<em>  
><em>Gotcha hooked soon as I get you alone<em>  
><em>You could bet that<em>  
><em>Now break me off a piece of that kit-kat<em>

_I can't wait another night to see you_  
><em>Gotta satisfy my sweet tooth<em>  
><em>Life saver<em>  
><em>You got the kiss with the thousand flavours<em>

_Oh Oh Oh Oh and I really want more Oh Oh Oh Oh_  
><em>I know your love is such a sugar rush and I can never get enough<em>  
><em>I'm like Oh Oh Oh Oh and I really want more Oh Oh Oh Oh<em>  
><em>Yeah honey you're the sweetest thing I've ever seen before<em>  
><em>I'm like a kid in a candy store<em>

_Oh Oh Oh Oh and I really want more Oh Oh Oh Oh_  
><em>I know your love is such a sugar rush and I can never get enough<em>  
><em>I'm like Oh Oh Oh Oh and I really want more Oh Oh Oh Oh<em>  
><em>Yeah honey you're the sweetest thing I've ever seen before<em>  
><em>I'm like a kid in a candy store<em>

As Beca was done with the song she was grinning widely mirroring the same expression that Chloe was sporting. While Beca was singing the song Chloe was smiling all the time with occasional giggles.

"Wow! That was really wonderful Becs. Thank you so much for making my day."

"You're always welcome Red!"

"I love you so much Beca!"

"I love you too Chloe!

~fin

* * *

><p><strong>soooo...what do you guys think? good?bad? tell me what you guys think...well i hope to see you guys in the next chapter?<strong>

**Song used: Candy Store by Faber Drive  
><strong>


	2. Clarity

**Beca's Hidden Musical Talent**

**by:ladyYamato**

**Mitchsen…**

**Chapter 2! here it is guys.,sorry for the delay, i didn't have internet for a week.,**

* * *

><p>"Hey Bree, you okay?" Chloe asked her best friend who has been sulking in her room for the past two days now as she entered her room.<p>

"I'm fine Chloe" Aubrey answered with a sigh.

"No"

"What?"

"I said no, Aubrey you're not fine I could see it, you're not in the slightest. Ever since you had that fight with Beca two days ago you've been sulking and crying here in your room. And I'm getting sick of it because the Aubrey Posen that I know is not the person sitting in her bed eating chocolates and watching some romantic comedy movie in her dark gloomy room. That's suppose to be me when I'm sad Aubrey not you. The Aubrey Posen that I know is a fighter and would do anything to get her girl back!" Chloe said all of this in one go that had shock and rendered Aubrey speechless.

After a moment of silence Aubrey started to shake her head when she look up to Chloe there were tears running down her cheeks. "I don't know what to do anymore Chlo, I said a lot of stupid things to her which I regret so much. If-if I could only turn back time." By now she was sobbing uncontrollable.

Chloe was shock because for the first time she saw her best friends so devastated and defeated. So she did the only thing she could think of right now. She hugs Aubrey and whispered soothing things to her. She doesn't know how to react, this is new to her this is her first time to see Aubrey this way. "Shhhh Aubrey it's okay, everything's going to be fine. Besides I'm sure Beca love you so much."

Aubrey just continued to shake her head while tears were falling out like an opened dam. "I'm-I'm sure she hat-hates me right now." Chloe just continued to hug her best friend while stroking her hair.

"Beca doesn't hate you Bree. She loves you so much. I could see it in her eyes. The way she looks at you the adoration and love it's all in their, even the Bellas could see it, everybody could see it Bree. Geez even my blind grandmother could see how much she loves you." Aubrey smiled at this.

By now she had stop sobbing but there were still a few tears in her eyes. "You really think so?" which earned her a firm nod from the redhead. "Totes Bree"

"But I'm pretty sure she's mad at me and doesn't even want to see me." Chloe sighs at her stubborn friend. "Have you even talked to her?" Aubrey shakes her head with a whispered "NO"

"Then how do you know that she's even mad at you? Besides knowing Beca she would probably just vent her anger by mixing."

"I tried calling her phone after she walk out on me two days ago and up until now she won't pick up it always goes straight to voice mail, so I tried going to her dorm this afternoon but Kimmy Jin said Beca hasn't come back for 2 days now." By now she was on the verge of breaking down again.

Chloe was speechless she didn't know how to respond to that. "ohh okay? Maybe Beca's a little mad BUT I'm sure she'll get over it and will forgive you just give her some time Bree." Aubrey just nodded at this.

Both of them stayed like this hugging each other for some time now. About an hour they release each other and start to fix themselves. "Hey Bree, do you want some Chinese? I don't feel like cooking right now so we could just have some delivered over."

"Yeah sure, I'm just going to take a shower for now"

"Good idea, you kind of stinks" Aubrey just rolled her eyes at this.

Chloe gasped "You did not just roll your eyes at me" she feigns hurt.

Aubrey just smiled sadly at her "I guess I sort of got it from Beca"

"She surely influence you in a lot of ways Bree"

"I guess so"

"Aubrey, she loves you, don't worry everything's going to be fine. Okay?" Aubrey just smiles at her then continued to walk to the bathroom while Chloe went to the living room to order some Chinese.

After ordering some Chinese Chloe tried calling Beca's phone but just like what Aubrey said it went directly to voice mail. With a sigh she places her phone down thinking about what the future will hold for her two best friends.

As Chloe was preparing the food in the living Aubrey finally came out of her room wearing some pj's but what Chloe actually saw was the bloodshot and puffy eyes of her best friend indicating that she has been crying in the bathroom. Which worried her more, she thought to herself that if Beca doesn't still talk or at least call Aubrey tonight she would ask the rest of the Bellas help to find Beca and force her to talk to Aubrey.

While they were eating their dinner there was an awkward silence enveloping the two, Chloe who was always the talkative of the two was trying to hold a conversation with Aubrey but was failing miserably so after a while she just decided to eat her dinner in silence.

*clink*

The two best friend look at each other. "What was that?" Chloe questioned. But before Aubrey could answer there it was again. "What the hell?" they both look at their apartment after some time there it was again when they finally located the sound it was there window they stared at if for another minute to confirm their suspicion and their it was someone crazy enough was probably throwing some pebbles to their window.

Both girls went to their window to see who was throwing those rocks. Both were shock to see none other than Beca Mitchell herself.

When Aubrey finally opened the window and look down she saw her girlfriend grinning at her but what caught her attention was the guitar strap behind her short girlfriend.

"Hi Bree, I know your probably mad at me right now but please just listen to this and if you decided that you really don't want to be with me anymore then fine I'll leave and you won't see me ever again. Just please hear me out." Aubrey was shock the least but registered what Beca said then she just nod allowing Beca to continue what she was planning to do.

With a small smile Beca started to strum her guitar to start the song and hope that everything goes well because she certainly doesn't want to break up with Aubrey.

_ High dive into frozen waves where the past comes back to life_  
><em> Fight fear for the selfish pain, it was worth it every time<em>  
><em> Hold still right before we crash 'cause we both know how this ends<em>  
><em> A clock ticks 'til it breaks your glass and I drown in you again<em>

_ 'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need_  
><em> Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why<em>

_ If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_  
><em> If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?<em>

_ (Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey)_

_ If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_  
><em> If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?<em>

_ Walk on through a red parade and refuse to make amends_  
><em> It cuts deep through our ground and makes us forget all common sense<em>  
><em> Don't speak as I try to leave 'cause we both know what we'll choose<em>  
><em> If you pull then I'll push too deep and I'll fall right back to you<em>

_ 'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need_  
><em> Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why<em>

_ If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_  
><em> If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?<em>

_ (Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey)_

_ Why are you my clarity?_  
><em> Why are you my remedy?<em>  
><em> Why are you my clarity?<em>  
><em> Why are you my remedy?<em>

_ If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_  
><em> If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity? <em>

The whole time Beca was singing she was just staring at Aubrey who by the middle part of the song was crying but still manages to smile at Beca who was pouring her heart out to her. After the last note Beca smiled to Aubrey trying to hold her tears. What broke their staring from each other was the thunderous applause that Beca earned from people who were at the same dorm looking down at her from different windows. Her serenading Aubrey outside of her dorm had earned her a little crowd of people. Beca just blush at the sudden attention.

"Beca come inside let's talk" was what Aubrey said before disappearing from the window. Beca just nod and went inside but before she could knock on Aubrey's door she was yanked inside then Aubrey kissed her on the lips with all the emotion she could master.

After they broke the kiss, Aubrey places her forehead against Beca's. "I'm sorry I didn't mean all the things a said to you. I love you so much Beca and I don't want to lose you. I'm real really sorry. Please forgive me?"

Beca just smile softly at Aubrey then kissed her again. "I'm sorry too. Let's not break up okay? Coz I really don't know how to survive without you. You complete me Aubrey. I love you too." Aubrey only nods her head then kissed Beca eagerly. "Let's never fight like that ever again. Okay?"

"Okay, I love you so much Bree!"

"I love you too Becs!"

"oookay! Now that everything is settled, can we eat now? Coz I'm starving here. As much as I like seeing you too back to your normal selves and all lovey dovey my stomach can't wait. And ohh Beca that was really sweet of you." It was Chloe who interrupted their little reunion who went back to the living room to continue her dinner.

"Let's go before she finishes all the food" Aubrey intertwined their hands and pulled Beca towards the living room. Both of them were smiling towards each other.

~fin

* * *

><p><strong>what do you guys think? reviews please! and thanks for all the follows and favorites! <strong>


	3. Here come's Forever

**LadyYamato09**

**Hey guest i'm back! i know i've been gone for ages. hopefully i'll be able to update soon for the next chapter.**

* * *

><p>"You ready for this Chlo?"<p>

"Oh god! I can't do this Bree, what if she rejects me?" said a panicking redhead who was pacing around in their shared dorm room.

"Don't be ridiculous Chlo that hobbit likes you too. Though I still can't see what you like about the hobbit especially with those ear monstrosity and tattoos." Which made Chloe frown.

"You do know that when you get pass her hard exterior you would see a beautiful person in her, she's kind and loving, she's also really intelligent when it comes to music and beside i find her piercings and tattoos really hot." which made Chloe smile thinking about the small brunette, momentarily forgetting what she's about to do in the next few hours.

"Alright, soooo you ready to finally confess you toner for the hobbit later?" which made Chloe nervous again. "You really think she would say yes?" Aubrey just rolled her eyes and sighed again.

"Chlo seriously for the last time, YES! the hobbit will say yes and if she does say no then i'll make sure to rip her vocal chords off." Aubrey was starting to get annoyed with the redhead. "Beside i could actually see it with my own eyes how she looks at you as if your the only leaving creature walking this earth."

"Okay, thanks bree!" Chloe finally started relaxing and smiled at her best friend while hugging her.

Aubrey just hug back the redhead and whispered "Don't worry everything is going to be fine, i made sure all the Bellas knows the plan and I also took care about that treble just to be sure. Just do your thing and everything will go according to your plan and by the end of this day that hobbit will be your girlfriend." Chloe just nodded and smiled.

* * *

><p>-After Bellas Practice-<p>

"Alright that's it for the day ladies" Aubrey finally said after 4 tiring hours of practice and cardio.

"Thank you Jesus! I don't think i could do any vertical running" said Fat Amy who was lying down in the bleachers ready to pass out. in which made Aubrey frown and rolled her eyes to the Australian.

"Ladies make sure your in you position and don't mess up" after hearing the command all the Bellas rush to be in position all ready knowing what's gonna happen next, except for one oblivious brunette who was looking at her cellphone.

"Hey Becs!" upon hearing the greeting from her favorite person which made her smile like an idiot. "Hey Chloe! What's up?" after saying this her cellphone beep again indicating she received another message.

"oh ah i was just wondering if you ah you know want to ah ha-hang out with me today? said a very nervous redhead which was totally un noticed by the brunette since she was looking at her cellphone again.

"sorry what was that you where saying?" finally looking at the fidgeting redhead.

Chloe just frowned then exhaled loudly mentally preparing herself for what she was about to do. "Becs, I want to tell you something i just hope that you don't get mad at me, I-I ah…"

Before she could finish what she was about to say the auditorium door opened and entered a very good looking brunette with a smile in her face. Which made all the Bellas frozen while staring at the new person who just ruined their captains moment who they admit was a really good looking woman who could probably pass as a Victoria secret model.

Aubrey was about to have aneurysm and start vomiting at the person who just single handedly ruined all of their plans. Chloe was just stunned at the new comer.

The only one who was openly gawking at the said person was Beca who had her jaw drop upon seeing who it was.

The woman just started walking towards the couple and held Beca's chin and close it. "Watch out B a fly might come inside your mouth if you keep it open." the person was still sporting an amuse expression, finally Beca snap out of her stupor and started grinning.

"Oh My God Amber! what the heck are you doing here? I thought you said your in Chicago right now?" while saying this she went for a hug, all the Bellas was shock to see the tiny brunette smiling and willingly hug a person on her own, the only person they have seen her do it was Chloe who was gaping at what was happening.

"Sorry I lied B, but i wanted to surprise you. Hope that's not a problem"

"What? of course not, I'm really happy that your here. I just can't believe it." both still smiling with each other.

While the two where conversing, totally missing the hurt look with a certain red head who look at her best friend with a hurt puppy look which was not missed by the other Bellas.

"Ehem!" Aubrey who could stand looking at her best friends hurt look, cleared her throat as loudly as possible to get everyones attention.

"Beca, would you mind introducing your _friend?" _Emphasizing the word friend_, w_hile saying this she was glaring at the small brunette.

"Oh yeah sorry, Guys this is Amber. Amber this are the Bellas I was talking about." Beca pointed each one.

"And this is Chloe" Beca introduce chloe last. "Hi Chloe, it's finally good to put a face to the infamous Chloe Beale, Beca tells me so much about you." While saying this Amber had a smirk plastered in her face while giving Beca a wink which made Beca blush and for Chloe to raise one of her eyebrows.

"Unfortunately I can't say the same since Beca haven't even mentioned you before." Chloe said with a fake smile.

"Oh really? B i'm hurt that you haven't mentioned me yet to your friends." Amber said with a pout.

"What's you relationship with Beca anyway?" Aubrey was the one who finally ask the big question running to everybody's mind. Which made Chloe hold her breath. While everybody look at Beca.

Beca just blushed. "Amber is actually my…" by now Beca was just murmuring which no one heard.

Amber just rolled her eyes just like how beca rolls her eyes all the time. "Beca is my Ex-girlfriend."

Everything was so quite that they could even hear a pin drop. Amber just smiled while eyeing a certain redhead for any reaction. Which she was not disappointed as the redhead look at her with menacing glare.

"We'll anyway this was fun but me and Beca need somewhere to be in the next few hours, so we will see you guys around." Amber declared while grabbing Beca's hand

"What? where?" ask beca not knowing what was happening already.

"It's a surprise B, come on"

"Wait Amber I need to talk to chloe for awhile." while waking towards the redhead who was still glaring at Amber.

"So Chloe what where you about to say again before Amber arrived?" Ask beca which snapped Chloe to look at the small brunette who was smiling at her softly.

Chloe was contemplating if she was still gonna confess to Beca with her feelings. "its okay beca it wasn't that important anyway, i'll see you later?"

Beca just furrowed her brow "You sure Chloe?" in which the redhead just nodded sadly.

"Well alright then, yeah i'll probably see you around." after saying this Beca walk out of the auditorium together with Amber.

The moment Beca was out of earshot, Chloe just broke down and started crying uncontrollable all her plans was ruined already. Aubrey who was near here best friend just hug her tightly. While the rest of the Bellas don't know what to do seeing their beloved redhead crying her eyes out.

"Come on Chloe lets go back to our dorm" Aubrey said while trying to sooth the crying redhead. Who just nodded meekly and they left the auditorium as well leaving the Bellas behind.

* * *

><p>-A few days later-<p>

Beca was still hanging out with Amber almost all the time except when she was classes and Bellas rehearsal which was awkward with Chloe not there and Aubrey glaring at her at all time and insulting her every change she gets, in which baffled Beca greatly since she thought that the where starting to become friends already.

Meanwhile at the same time Chloe was lock up in her dorm room crawled up in her bed still crying.

When Aubrey went home that night she found Chloe at the same position she was in when she left a few hours ago.

"Chlo you should really stop sulking already, besides it's not like they are in a relationship, Amber said it herself Beca is her Ex."

"Then why are hanging out all the time?" ask chloe quietly. "She's probably her to get Beca back."

"Well if you would stop with the sulking and do something about you toner already you could still get the girl." Chloe just glared at Aubrey and face the wall not responding back to whatever Aubrey was saying.

Aubrey just heaved a sigh and went to her room to think of ways to help her best friend. after a while of thinking she texted all the Bellas expect for Chloe and Beca to meet at the quad in the next 20 mins stating it was an emergency.

When all the Bellas arrived Aubrey went ahead and explain to the rest of the Bellas about her plan on getting Beca and Chloe together in which all the Bellas agreed right away since they never like looking at a sad Chloe Beale.

That next night the Bellas started their plan on cheering up the redhead by showing up at their dorm she shared with Aubrey and bringing some booze for their little impromptu party that they are having saying it will be good for the Bellas to bond.

Of course Chloe doesn't think about it that much and just thought that they are having some bella time. And so is Beca who arrived late with Amber.

When Beca arrived most of the Bellas was slightly drunk already. Chloe frowned at seeing Amber.

After a few greetings from the girls and the late arrivals and some drinks being handed to them, Fat Amy suggested they play a game of true or dare.

Everybody was enjoying the game so far until the bottle finally stop pointing at Beca which made all the Bellas smile wickedly.

"Alright Beca truth or dare?" ask stacie.

"ahh truth" Beca was unsure of her answer since judging from the smile that stacie is sporting is really not comforting at all.

"How long have you and Amber been together? and are you back together?"

Beca frowned then raised her brow looking at Amber who just shrugged. "We were together for five years but we have known each other since we were kids. And no we are not together again." After hearing Beca say that she and Amber are not back together Chloe let out the breath she was holding. And smiled slightly.

"oh? why did you break up? did someone cheat?" this time it was CR who ask the question.

"No one cheated, it was a mutual break up that is why me and Beca are still friends."

"hey that was more than one question already" Beca protested and she started to spin the bottle and it landed in Ambers direction. "Alright Amber truth or dare?"

Amber just smirked "Dare" she said it challenging Beca. And Beca just nodded contemplating what her dare should be.

"Do you still the song that we made?"Amber just nodded. "I want you to sing it with me before you leave." by now all the Bellas where curious about the song and on what Beca mean by Amber leaving.

"Sure, do any of you have a guitar and a piano?" Amber ask looking at all the Bellas. Aubrey was the one who replied saying that they have both instrument at the auditorium. With that being said all the Bellas and Amber decided to move their party at the auditorium.

When they arrived Aubrey and Chloe went to the back stage to get the guitar. "hey, you okay?" aubrey ask chloe who was staring into space.

"yeah i'm fine" since Aubrey didn't want to push the issue she just nodded and went back to where the girls are surrounding the piano.

"so whose using the guitar?" Aubrey ask. "I am" Beca said getting the guitar from Aubrey which shock the Bellas since they didn't know Beca plays the guitar. "I didn't know you could play the guitar Becs? ask chloe who was staring at Beca who was adjusting the tune.

Beca just smiled bashfully at the redhead, "theirs a few things you don't know about me red." which just earned a pout and chloe mumbled something more on the lines of "apparently specially about amber freaking what ever her last name is"

"What did you say chlo?

"nothing" and chloe just averted her eyes from Beca and decided to stand next to Jessica.

"Ready B?" ask Amber who was sitting by the piano. Beta just nodded and started strumming the guitars.

_(Amber)_

I'm like that boom box outside of your window

I'm that De Lorean blowing past 88

And where we're going girl,

Won't be needing roads 'cause,

Oo oo oo oo

This ain't no 50 first dates.

_(Beca)_

I'm talking 'bout starting out as friends

I'm talking 'bout real and not pretend

I'm talking 'bout roles of a life time

You and I can even write the end

Yeaaaaah

_(Together)_

Here comes that movie scene

One you hate so cliche

That moment when we kissed

By the lake, pouring rain

I ain't no superman

But I can change your world

Ooooooo

Here comes forever, girl

Ooooooo

Here comes forever

Ooooooo

Here comes forever, girl

(_Amber_)

This ain't no remake of a Romeo story

Ain't no werewolf trying to steal you away

I'll be your a-list, be the man on the moon 'cause

Oo oo oo oo

Me and you outta space

(_Beca_)

I'm talking 'bout starting out as friends

I'm talking 'bout real and not pretend

I'm talking 'bout roles of a life time

You and I can even write the end

Yeaaaaah

(Together)

Here comes that movie scene

One you hate so cliche

That moment when we kissed

By the lake, pouring rain

I ain't no superman

But I can change your world

Ooooooo

Here comes forever, girl

Na na na na na na

Na na na na na na

Na na na na na na

Na na na na na na

Na na na na na na

Na na na na na na

Na na na na na na

(_Beca_)

Let's go home together

Play our roles forever

Let's grow old together

Here comes

Here comes

Here comes forever, baby...

Here comes forever, girl

(_Together_)

Here comes that movie scene

One you hate so cliche

That moment when we kissed

By the lake, pouring rain

I ain't no superman

But I can change your world

Oo oo oo oo

Here comes forever, girl

Oo oo oo oo

Here comes forever

Oo oo oo oo

Here comes forever, girl

(Forever and ever and ever and ever)

Here comes forever, girl

After the last note has ended Beca and Amber was still looking at each other with matching smile "We still got it, eh Becs" "Yeah we do"

They were pulled out from their own world when the auditorium door was closed with a slam. Beca look at everyones faces and then to Aubrey who was scowling at her with a glare and she just notice that Chloe was missing.

Beca close her eyes and inhaled deeply when she opened them again she face Amber "I'm sorry Amber, I made my decision."

Amber just smiled "It's okay B, go get your girl"

With that being said Beca sprinted out of the auditorium looking for Chloe. Lucky Chloe wasn't that far she was just my the big tree where Beca always sit in the quad under the shade of the tree.

"Hey" chloe look up and saw Beca standing in front of her.

"Go away Beca, just go back to Amber and leave me alone."

"And what if i don't want to" Chloe just huff "Fine then i'm leaving" when Chloe was about to leave Beca grab her hand "Chloe please let me talk and if after this you still want me to leave then i'll leave." She was looking at Chloe with pleading eyes.

"Fine"

"Chloe, I had a crush on you since the first time we met at the activities fair and i've been thinking about you since that day in a more friendly way, Chloe i'm falling for you, no i've fallen for you already. I love you Chloe. You make me go crazy just thinking about you and i can't leave not being near you, your the one i want Chloe. So if you give me a chance would you be my girlfriend?"

Chloe was staring at Beca's eyes the whole time she was talking to see if she was telling the truth. Tears flowing from her eyes. Then she crashed her lips with Beca's. After kissing for a while and they have to break for much needed air, "So is that a yes? i just want to make sure since you know i don't want to assume"

Chloe just giggled. "Yes Beca and I love you too!"

-the end-

* * *

><p><strong>so what do you guys think? i know i'm kinda rusty since i haven't been writing in a while with me graduating university and now having my internship in a hotel here in NOLA. schedule just really hectic, hopefully i'll be able to update my other fics too. i'll try my best. anyway i hope to see you guys in the next chapter that is if you still reading this. lol<strong>

**song used - Here comes forever from R5**

**here's an extra for you guys.**

-extra-

Back at the Auditorium

"what just happened?" ask fat amy

"Beca went after chloe" Amber said a shrug

"can i ask you a question?" one where beca didn't answer in truth or dare"

"which one?"

"why did you two broke up, coz from what I'm seeing you guys are okay with each other." amber just smiled

"Beca and I, lets just say that we are to perfect with each other. we understand each other so much that it become boring at the long run, we never had a fight, we don't argue with each other just like other couples do. So yeah, we decided to just break up and just be friends."


End file.
